Chronic obstructive respiratory diseases, including both chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and asthma, are among the leading causes of morbidity and mortality worldwide. Pulmonary function is an independent predictor of survival, as well as a specific marker of disease severity in asthma and COPD. Measures of pulmonary function track along similar percentile curves from shortly after birth into adulthood, suggesting that the genetic programming of lung development and in utero exposures are critical determinants of lung function later in life. The development of novel therapies requires a comprehensive catalog of modifiable genetic targets and the molecular pathways that contribute to the development and progression of impaired lung function in susceptible populations. Genomic technologies including expression microarrays and high-throughput genotyping platforms offer an unprecedented opportunity to advance this process. Integrative genomics seeks to combine genotype data with gene expression data to more rapidly identify loci contributing to the function of a gene. The overarching premise of this project is to train the primary investigator to combine gene expression with genotypic data of early human lung development to identify critical developmental regulatory variants and the biologic pathways that contribute to the development and progression of impaired lung function in asthma and COPD. We have outlined a series of courses that will allow the primary investigator to apply an integrative genomic approach to human fetal lung development. Success in this project will foster the primary investigator's transition to independent research in respiratory genomics. Furthermore, results of this project could lead to the development of novel therapies for patients with obstructive respiratory diseases.